


Lolita

by vinnyoncrack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, Heavy Angst, Hurt!Stiles, Lolita, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Slut Shaming, Stiles is fourteen, Underage Sex, derek is in his thirties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnyoncrack/pseuds/vinnyoncrack
Summary: "Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. Lo-lee-ta: the tip of the tongue taking a trip of three steps down the palate to tap, at three, on the teeth. Lo. Lee. Ta. He was Lo, plain Lo, in the morning, standing Five five  in one sock. He was Lola in slacks. He was Stiles at school. He was Stilinksi on the dotted line. But in my arms he was always Lolita. Did he have a precursor? He did, indeed he did. In point of fact, there might have been no Lolita at all had I not loved, one summer, an initial boy-child.''





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Don't read if you don't like age difference.  
> *This is not romanticizing Lolita at all!  
> *Angst  
> *Do not bring negativity
> 
>  
> 
> Lydia is the mother.

                                                          ** _People of the jury, I Derek Hale am here to speak to you about a boy named..... Lolita._**

 

 

**_He was five foot five and had light brown doe eyes, with specs of moles along with various of perfect imperfections. Perfect, Stiles was far from perfect but I tend to say i saw differently. He was aggravating and vulgar but his youth inspired me and made me light. Careless indeed._ **

 

**_All at once we were madly, clumsily, shamelessly, agonizingly in love with each other; hopelessly, I should add, because that frenzy of mutual possession might have been assuaged only by our actually imbibing and assimilating every particle of each other's soul and flesh; but there we were, unable even to mate as slum children would have so easily found an opportunity to do so._ **

**_I knew i had fallen in love with Lolita; but i knew he wouldn't forever be Lolita._ **

 

 

 

**_We loved each other with a premature love, marked by a fierceness that so often destroys adult lives._ **

 

**_he was Lo, plain Lo, in the morning, standing five five in one sock,_ **

**_he_ **

**_was Lola in slacks.he was Dolly at school. he was Dolores on the dotted line. But in my arms he was always Lolita._ **

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I had time to pack and go to the train. I was looking for jobs as a professor. Currently writing a book, well trying. 

There i had been informed my Uncle's old house  had been burned down. I cursed to myself, now i had to scavenge for a resident to stay at. 

 

 

The old man who was fidgeting in his pants leaned down and calmly stated, ''Try the Stilinski residents. There's Lydia Stilinksi, a widow. She's renting a room, good woman!"

"Thank you.'' I said with a wide smile.

The whole taxi ride there was engrossing. Trees and wide homes, freedom, happiness. I was distracted by the symmetry that i didn't notice the dog on the side of the car barking. It was small, fluffy and had a light brown fur. It jumped right up to the side window, scaring me and barking all at the same time. The car stopped and i handed the man his money. When i stepped out of the car, there stood a nicely decorated home and an old woman next door waving constantly. The dog walked back to it's home and i sighed. The door to the house I was previously looking at opened and a red- haired woman with curvy features walked out. She squinted my way and then a smile appeared on her beautiful face. She was holding gardening tools but yet gestured for me to ''Come''. I opened the gate and noticed flowers at the entry. Roses, lilies, daises, sunflowers. She licked her lips and opened the door wider, ''Do come in!" I obeyed and looked around the entrance, mellow and in fashion. Wood, dark wood, drapes, and coffee tables. ''I'm Lydia Stilinksi. Welcome, I'm sorry it's a mess around here. My son hasn't been doing his chores.''

 

 

**_A son? Now ladies and gentleman at this moment on, I did not know. I did not know i would have met my destiny, my fate._ **

 

 

She walked me around the house which was comfortable. She made it feel like home to a complete stranger. 

 

Then we went to the backyard where there was grass and more flowers. 

The sprinklers turned on and she went to the long line of clothes hanging on a fire.  Taking them off their clips and talking to me. ''The rent is 150, you are welcomed to anything in the house, I might even assign you chores. If you're not busy professor. 

 

I smiled at her kind tone then my eyes wondered off into the garden. There a pale, skinny but yet firm figure laid there, flipping through a magazine. He had soft hair falling to his forehead, his wide eyes were brown and his lips quivered as he read through an article. He was wearing just boxers and they were wet and kind of see through. 

 

 

He looked up at his eyes met mine. He smiled at went back to reading. 

 

 

"Oh my.'' 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                      

 

 

**_People of the jury, I couldn't speak. At breakfast he bit onto that strawberry so sinful and teasingly. He looked me in the eyes as he did it. He even batted his eyelashes. I imagined the dirtiest when he did so. Perverted? I prefer odd._ **

**_He had naughty laced all over him with a dash of Starlet_ **

 

 _star·let_  
ˈstärlət/  
noun informal

 

**_a young actress with aspirations to become a star._ **

**_Or in this case actor. I have my reasons to believe, everything he put me through, was all an act._ **

**_He did me wrong and he didn't care. He teased me and led me on._ **

 

 

**_You have to be an artist and a madman, a creature of infinite melancholy, with a bubble of hot poison in your loins and a super-voluptuous flame permanently aglow in your subtle spine (oh, how you have to cringe and hide!), in order to discern at once, by ineffable signs―the slightly feline outline of a cheekbone, the slenderness of a downy limbs, and other indices which despair and shame and tears of tenderness forbid me to tabulate―the little deadly demon among the wholesome children; he stands unrecognized by them and unconscious himself of his fantastic power._ **

 

**_You may think I'm wrong to think this way but I've only just begun._ **

 

 

 

 

 He was outside in a flannel and shorts playing with his friend Scott while I was on the swing watching them. Lydia currently was at the church- doing Godly things- while i cared for her son.

 

The two boys were playing tag and Scott tripped and fell in the mud. Lolita laughed. 

 

His laugh. 

 

**_Have i heard God himself, did i just struck gold. It enlighten me and i couldn't help but smile. It opened so many doors in my heart i did not know which one to go through._ **

 

He helped up Scott and took him inside. They went upstairs, along i followed. 

 

I watched as Scott undressed and went into the tub, all while Stiles asked me to get two towels. I listened to him and brought him fluffy white towels. At first Scott took a shower and came out- towel wrapped around him- and Stiles looked at me. 

A certain look i did not quite understand since i was not  in his youthful mind. 

 

''Let's take a bath!" Stiles said as he drew a bath, throwing soap in there. I- having Scott staring at me- (And a bit aroused) was about to walk out of the bathroom till Stiles grabbed my hand and sat me down on the toilet seat. 

''You have to watch me!" He smiled ever so innocently and i fell for it. I being six'one and him only being five'five made me feel like an out cast.

 

Stiles undressed and made Scott go in the tub. I didn't see his private parts, instead i saw  his back, and his bottom, plump. 

 

He slowly got in and played with the foam all while Scott was talking about this girl named Melissa.  "What do you  think about her?''

 

**_'_ **

 "She better not take you away from me.''  He said making Scott laugh. Stiles bit his lip and looked my way and winked. 

 

"Stiles? What are you doing?' Scott then let out a soft moan. 

 

He looked behind and saw me and moved Stiles foot. 

 

''Hahaha.'' He laughed again. And this time i merely broke my heart. 

 

He was touching someone else. He wasn't in my arms, streaming his life to me. He's barely lived it. 

 

''Let's get out!" Scott said shivering. 

 

"Let's get dressed.'' Stiles said getting up. I covered his eyes so i wouldn't see anything. 

"you can open to eyes now.'' Stiles said as I heard Scott walk out of the bathroom. I trusted him when i shouldn't of.

He was fully naked and jumped on me  and started attacking my neck. I stood  still, ignored the fact that he was on me. He was  making me so full of lust but i mustn't touch... Not yet. 

 

 

 

''Don't tell my mother!" And then he kissed me and i fell into oblivion. 

 

 

He left me there, star struck. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I shall be dumped where the weed decays, And the rest is rust and stardust

 

 

And he was mine, he was mine, the key was in my fist, my fist was in my pocket, he was mine.

 

"Lolita, light of my life, fire in my loins.''

 


	3. Chapter 3

                            

 

 

 

                                               

 ** _Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury,_**  


  _ **All these stars a line the sky with such want to be noticed. Perhaps Lolita felt that way as well.**_

 

_**There are gentle souls who would pronounce Lolita meaningless because it does not teach them anything. I am neither a reader nor a writer of didactic fiction...For me a work of fiction exists only insofar as it affords me what I shall bluntly call aesthetic bliss, that is a sense of being somehow, somewhere, connected with other states of being where art (curiosity, tenderness, kindness, ecstasy) is the norm.** _

 

_**For Lolita is not the only one i went after, I took Isaac and his friends to a concert. He was my nymphet.** _

 

**nymph·et**

nmˈfet,ˈnimfit/Submit  
noun  
an attractive and sexually mature young girl/boy

 

 

_**I longed after him and soon had intercourse with him. He was only thirteen.** _

 

_**I much likely just wish to be a youngster again. So i suck out all youth of young boys-sometimes girls- and go on with my life.** _

 

_**But something about Lolita made me know, I  could not play that game any longer because he would play back.** _

 

 

 

The summer breeze hit me and i was fallen. 

 

I heard Lydia scream at her son, talking about a camp. I came out of my room/office and watched Lolita be a brat. 

 

He was nasty, fussy, vulgar, and made faces at his mother, it just made me wonder. 

 

''I will not go to that stupid camp!" He said stomping his feet. 

 

Lydia looked at him like he was mad, ''Listen here! You will go Stiles Stilinski and that's the last of it!" She yelled which was surprising from her soft voice. 

 

 

Stiles came out of his room and saw me and only rolled his eyes. 

 

I gulped and hid in my room. 

 

Big mistake. 

 

 

 

It wasn't my intention to peak but his door was wide open while he was changing. 

 

He looked at me and proceeded to dress but slowly.

 

''Stiles!" Lydia said coming up from the stairs, I quickly acted like I was  going down the stairs. She greeted me with a kind hello, ''I'm sorry for all the screaming.  He can be a brat.'' 

 

I nodded my head and went downstairs for some fruit.

 

When Lydia came downstairs, with suitcases and put them in the car. Stiles came down and saw me all while Lydia was honking. He ran up to me and jumped. I held him close, feeling his steady heartbeat. He then kissed me. It was a sudden, settled kiss. 

 

He then looked at me with his Bambi eyes and said, ''Take care, Derek.'' 

 

 

**_He left me with no hesitation. He left  me with the mad cow. I was heartbroken._ **

**_Who can say what heartbreaks are caused in a dog by our discontinuing a romp?_ **

 

**_Nowadays you have to be a scientist if you want to be a killer. No, no, I was neither. Ladies and gentleman of the jury, the majority of sex offenders that hanker for some throbbing, sweet-moaning, physical but not necessarily coital, relation with a girl-child, are innocuous, inadequate, passive, timid strangers who merely ask the community to allow them to pursue their practically harmless, so-called aberrant behavior, their little hot wet private acts of sexual deviation without the police and society cracking down upon them. We are not sex fiends! We do not rape as good soldiers do. We are unhappy, mild, dog-eyed gentlemen, sufficiently well integrated to control our urge in the presence of adults, but ready to give years and years of life for one chance to touch a nymphet. Emphatically, no killers are we. Poets never kill._ **

 

 

**_“Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. Lo-lee-ta: the tip of the tongue taking a trip of three steps down the palate to tap, at three, on the teeth. Lo. Lee. Ta.''_ **

 

 

I struggled to keep my self entertained, the only thing close to him was his mother. So i.... yes. 

 

We soon ''fell in love'' . Well she did. 

 

I waited for a while. Lolita was coming home after a month. I went out to get some alcohol and came back to see her crying. 

 

'''What's wrong?'' I asked waiting for a ridiculous answer. There i noticed she had my book, where i write  about my Lolita.

 

''A mad cow? Me, a mad cow? Lolita? My son! One of your fantasies? You're never gonna see that brat again!"

 

''You're being rash! Let me get you a glass. Yes. That's what we both need.''

 

I turned to her gone. In panicked and dropped the glass. I looked to see the door open. I ran to it, only to see the police. 

 

**_Was this the end of my devious ways? Have i finally been defeated? No._ **

 

**_For what i saw, was a sigh of relief._ **

 

There she lied dead, struck by a car, she laid beautiful. Blood coming out of her mouth, some on her head. Her eyes open, with fear.

 

''Are you her husband?" Stated a male police officer. 

I lied and said ''Yes.'' i was truly shocked, not that she was dead but that i was okay-not exposed-. 

 

 

I went back into the house as they dealt with her body. I packed my belongings along with some of Stiles'

 

I then remembered, Stiles needs to be picked up from camp. 

 

 

 

We couldn't stay here... 

 

 

 

I-I had no choice.

 

**_Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, in this very moment i knew the difference between night and day, no and yes, and alive and dead._ **

 

**_I was on the  run, I killed Lydia Stilinski._ **

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you think of the story, if it's really negative, try making it sound sweeter. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and enjoy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                  

_**Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury,** _

_**The pages are still blank, but there is a miraculous feeling of the words being there, written in invisible ink and clamoring to become visible.** _

**_Some people—and I am one of them—hate happy ends. We feel cheated. Harm is the norm. Doom should not jam. The avalanche stopping in its tracks a few feet above the cowering village behaves not only unnaturally but unethically._ **

_**Toska - noun /ˈtō-skə/ - Russian word roughly translated as sadness, melancholia, lugubriousness.** _

_**No single word in English renders all the shades of toska. At its deepest and most painful, it is a sensation of great spiritual anguish, often without any specific cause. At less morbid levels it is a dull ache of the soul, a longing with nothing to long for, a sick pining, a vague restlessness, mental throes, yearning. In particular cases it may be the desire for somebody of something specific, nostalgia, love-sickness. At the lowest level it grades into ennui, boredom.** _

_**Some might think that the creativity, imagination, and flights of fancy that give my life meaning are insanity.** _

_**I think other than.** _

There he was coming out of the wilderness. He was rolling his bags and smiling at me with ribbons in his hair.

I stood there flabbergasted by his beauty.

 

''Hi dad!'' He cheered making me feel....

 

You know when rain falls and it's cold out. So you cuddle up in blankets and fall asleep to the rain drops, it's peaceful and mellow. It has a certain feeling i cannot explain. 

 

But i felt that, when i saw him. 

 

The lady smiled and gave him to me, not knowing where i would be taking him. 

 

''How's mom?'' Stiles asked making me look at him with admiration. 

 

 

''She's... sick.''  I lied, i have to, a murderer shall know where he stands. 

 

''Oh okay.'' He said and put on heart shaped sunglasses on. 

 

 

''I met a boy!" Stiles said biting his lip and looking ahead. 

 

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

 

''Did you  now?'' I envied whoever was this boy. 

 

''Did you ever get my letter?'' Stiles said ignoring everything else. 

 

''What letter?" I asked, while stopping the car by a few trees. 

 

''No... Nevermind.'' He then starts quivering his lip like he's about to cry. 

 

''What was in the letter?'' I asked my harshly- expecting an answer-. 

 

''I-I.... I.''

 

''Spit it out Lolita!" I yell and he flinches. 

 

''I confessed my love for you!" He says with the sunglasses now hiding his tears.

 

I was in shock. I stood quiet and took his left hand and kissed it. He took off his sunglasses and smiled at me. 

 

 

_**Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I could fall asleep to his heartbeat. He has the soul of an artist, touching like poetry, him himself is purely art. He paints reality on my chest and i breathe in the fumes and get higher in his love's debt. I fall down to the void and it's like my heart is going to cave in. There is so much love i cannot take it. I see him in  my dreams, when I'm around him I cannot think, but of course i mustn't touch.** _

 

 

 

 

''Where are we going?'' He asked  jumping up in his seat. 

 

''So tell me about this boy.'' I said dodging the question. 

 

''His name is Theo. Theo raeken.'' He said giggling to himself. 

 

''What's so special about him?'' I asked feeling uneasy. 

 

''He  has soft hands and a pretty smile. His eyes  have a certain spark.''

 

I was sick to my stomach. 

 

''Did he- did he touch you?'' I had to ask this to my Lolita. 

 

He smiled and blushed. Stiles rushed on my lap and sat there looking at my eyes. I pushed the seat back and let him sit on my lap, he touched my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek. 

 

''He made love to me, we were out on the docks. The moon was out and the water was  still.'' 

 

''Lolita.... I love you.'' 

 

''Oh Derek'' He kissed me messily and moaned in my mouth. I raised my hips touching his bulge. 

 

 

''I mustn't..'' I said looking at him with lust. 

 

He smiled and sat back in his sit. I started the car and watched a police man go by. My heart raced. 

 

**_Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury,_ **

 

**_A pig? A pig catching the big bad wolf that i am._ **

 

**_I'd fight forever for my precious minx. My starlet running in the Garden._ **

 

**_I'd take him away to a place where paradise in burning up in flames._ **

**_We live not only in a world of thoughts, but also in a world of things. Words without experience are meaningless._ **

 

**_What we were going to experience was a time where it was the most fragile in a youth's life._ **

 

 

During the evening we stopped at a hotel there i checked in while Lolita played with a dog on the floor.

 

''You like dogs?'' Asked the dog's owner. 

Lolita smiled and said, ''Yes sir.'' Biting his lip and again and looking at him so steadily. 

''Stiles!" I whispered, he looked my way and got up from the floor. Before i could see the man, he vanished, along with the dog. 

 

 

During night time, i gave him a sleeping pill (Temazepam). 

 

He slept peacefully all while i touched his body, ''Lolita.''

 

 

 

I unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. I took off his underwear and licked up his thigh. Spitting on my cock, i a lined my cock with his hole....

 

But i couldn't do it. 

 

 

 

I got off of him and sat beside him. I sighed, feeling defeated. 

 

Then i feel him move and wake up, ''Dad?''

 

''Yeah my prince?" I said kissing his side. 

 

''Why-why am i so cold? Why am i naked?"

He cuddled on a pillow and just touched his thigh, ''Because i love you.'' I responded.

 

He smiled and rubbed my length. 

 

''really?'' I couldn't handle it, i had to have him.

 

 

''You dirty old man.'' Smiled Stiles as stroked my staff. 

 

It was wet with saliva and soon went inside of stiles as he was on me, riding. 

 

I moaned silently....

 

 

And the rest is rust and stardust.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no detailed smut till later on. Very sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

__

 

 

 

__

_**Wanted, wanted: Stiles Stilinski** _  
_**Hair: brown. Lips: scarlet.** _  
_**Age: five thousand three hundred days.** _  
_**Profession: none, or "starlet"** _

_**Where are you hiding, Stiles Stilinski?** _  
_**Why are you hiding, darling?** _  
_**(I Talk in a daze, I walk in a maze** _  
_**I cannot get out, said the starling).** _

_**Where are you riding, Stiles Stilinski?** _  
_**What make is the magic carpet?** _  
_**Is a Cream Cougar the present craze?** _  
_**And where are you parked, my car pet?** _

_**Who is your hero, Stiles Stilinski?** _  
_**Still one of those blue-capped star-men?** _  
_**Oh the balmy days and the palmy bays,** _  
_**And the cars, and the bars, my Carmen!** _

_**Oh Stiles, that juke-box hurts!** _  
_**Are you still dancin', darlin'?** _  
_**(Both in worn levis, both in torn T-shirts,** _  
_**And I, in my corner, snarlin').** _

_**Happy, happy is gnarled McFate** _  
_**Touring the States with a child wife,** _  
_**Plowing his Molly in every State** _  
_**Among the protected wild life.** _

_**My Stiles, so wild! His eyes were vair,** _  
_**And never closed when I kissed him.** _  
_**Know an old perfume called Soliel Vert?** _  
_**Are you from Paris, mister?** _

_**L'autre soir un air froid d'opera m'alita;** _  
_**Son fele -- bien fol est qui s'y fie!** _  
_**Il neige, le decor s'ecroule, Lolita!** _  
_**Lolita, qu'ai-je fait de ta vie?** _

_**Dying, dying, Lolita Stilinski,** _  
_**Of hate and remorse, I'm dying.** _  
_**And again my hairy fist I raise,** _  
_**And again I hear you crying.** _

_**Officer, officer, there they go--** _  
_**In the rain, where that lighted store is!** _  
_**And her socks are white, and I love her so,** _  
_**And her name is Stilinski, Stiles.** _

_**Officer, officer, there they are--** _  
_**Stiles Stilinski and his  lover!** _  
_**Whip out your gun and follow that car.** _  
_**Now tumble out and take cover.** _

_**Wanted, wanted: Stiles Stilinski.** _  
_**His dream-gray gaze never flinches.** _  
_**Ninety pounds is all he weighs** _  
_**With a height of sixty inches.** _

_**My car is limping, Stiles Stilinski,** _  
_**And the last long lap is the hardest,** _  
_**And I shall be dumped where the weed decays,** _  
_**And the rest is rust and stardust.** _

 

 

 

 

__

 

You see, he had  no where else to go. I mustn't let him wonder  in a Orphanage, he'd die lonely there. I believe bereaved people deserve to die together and i know we're going to be sick at heart in all or at least i think that. You know, what's so dreadful about dying is that you are completely on your own. 

 

There we are on the road, him in the back, trying on his mother's lipstick. ''Beauty at it's finest, the boy who dresses in drag gets the man who wont admit he's a.... fag.'' He laughs, like God, his mind like a rock, shining like a diamond. 

 

''W-Where did you learn that word?" I asked smiling. Was i ashamed? No, I loved the feeling and it loved me. 

 

''Theo taught me a lot!" He said opening his legs, open and close, periodically. 

 

''Hmm. You look fascinating, quite sublime.'' I complicating the situation. Stiles rolled his eyes and puckered his lips. 

 

''Are we going to see my mother yet?'' He asked wobbling his chin as he climbed to the front seat.

 

I gulped and bit my lip, ''Stiles i want to tell you some-'' 

 

''Mom must be okay, right? She's a total monster but i mean i hope she's okay.''

 

The tension heated, the fear rose.  He kept rambling on, the guilt was whispering in my ear, galloping my heart. 

 

''I hope we can buy her flowers, once that math her  hair or even buy he-''

 

I was wrong. 

 

''She's dead.'' Callous, inhuman, ruthless, harsh, cruel, a  paedophilic abduction. 

 

He stares at me, and his lips quivers, i keep driving. The sky barely has any clouds and it looks deserted like. The road is empty and they look long. I pull over to the side and we sit  in silence. 

 

His tears echoed and he was drowning in them, then he let out a mewl cry. It was horrific but yet understanding. He opened the car door and ran out, not too far. I ran after him and he was stomping and acting childish but then again he was only a child. 

 

 

**_Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, exhibit number one is what the seraphs, the misinformed, simple, noble-winged seraphs, envied. Look at this tangle of thorns. Although I could never get used to the constant state of anxiety in which the guilty, the great, and the tenderhearted live, I felt I was doing my best in the way of mimicry._ **

 

He wouldn't stop crying and he was screaming. I raised  my hand swung to sting his left cheek. He only cried louder. I carried him to the car and pushed him into the back seat and laid him down. I was crowded but i managed. 

 

He sobbed into my chest so hard i felt my own heart break. In and out of my heart flowed my rainbow blood. There is nothing more atrociously cruel than an adored child. And i adored him. 

 

He tried to relieve the pain of love by first roughly rubbing his dry lips against mine; then my darling would draw away with a nervous scratch on his head, and then again come darkly near and let me feed on his open mouth, while with a generosity that was ready to offer everything, my heart, my throat, my entrails, I gave him to hold in his awkward first the scepter of my passion. 

 

 

He looked at me dead, lifeless and palmed me through my pants. 

 

I undressed him and knew, I knew what i had done to him. I triggered a hormone destined to destroy him. The only way he could grieve silently was by having me in his mouth

 

I widened his hole with my staff and thrusted in,  all while he sobbed on my shoulder and kept whispering, ''Dad.''

 

I merely broke his life, hell i killed his life. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We drove away from the moon and hid in a cheap motel. Where i slept in a spare bed. He sobbed and sobbed warily. Soon he was by my bed, ribbons in his hair, red eyes and a runny nose. He climbed next to me and i cuddled his pain away, or so i thought. He hiccuped through the night. 

 

 

All while i felt his skin, baby soft, once innocent. Such a shame somebody ruined him.

 

Oh, do not scowl at me, reader, I do not intend to convey the impression that I did not manage to be happy or make him happy but i love him. 

 

 

You have to be an artist and a madman to understand why i love him this way. I need to be with Stiles.

 

 

Light of my life, fire of my loins, my sin, my soul. 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be some misspelling.
> 
> I

 

 

 

                ** _Ladies of the gentlemen of the jury,_**

 

**_I grew up in a home where it filled with noise and family. Children surrounded me, even as a child of myself i loved it. My mother raised me with her brothers and sisters. My father was inadequate, out of the picture. I grew up happy and wealthy. I had brothers and sisters who loved me dearly but still, i was missing some thing._ **

 

**_There i met her, Paige Krasikeva. She was thirteen and i was fourteen. She'd always pass by my home, walking her dog. We spoke on the 20th of March. She and i grew close. We were once friends till we became passionate lovers. We deemed to have sex and soon we accomplished. She was very lady like and had wide  eyes. As we would make love she would softly moan and pant, like Stiles._ **

 

 

**_Four months later, she died of  Typhus._ **

 

 

**_I wonder if my obsession with youth has to do with her death. All in all, Stiles and her are alike but yet differ. I felt the same connection with him as i did with her. He resembled her in a way. How? You may ask._ **

 

**_Beside the bratty side of him there was more to Stiles or I just made more..._ **

 

 

 

''Wanna know something Derek.'' Stiles said as tried painting his fingernails, a red shade. 

 

''What is it.'' I retorted looking at him for a quick second but it felt all in slow motion. 

 

''You look like one of my favorite movie star actors that I've seen before. Cant quite recall his name but I'll get to it.'' We hit a bump and he got red nail polish on his white shirt. He pouted and proceeded to tear up. 

 

''What's wrong?'' I asked turning to my right to see him go to the back of the car to change. 

 

 

I looked at him through the mirror and looked at his chest, his nipples, then his arms. I then focused on the road. We were near our haven.

 

I had gotten us a home to stay in while i work at an all boys charter school. 

 

He would stay quite for hours and then speak and make a sarcastic remark. 

 

I knew he was grieving for his mother, it's only been a week since i told him. He had womanly items on him.

 

For instance, nail polish, red lipstick, a few mini skirts and two piece sets. 

 

He wore a black t shirt with a plaid mini skirt. Dark blue and red. 

 

He then pulled open a mirror and applied red lipstick. He furrowed his shaped eyebrows and looked at me. 

 

 

**_Suddenly, gentlemen of the jury, I felt a Dostoevskian grin dawning (through the very grimace that twisted my lips) like a distant and terrible sun._ **

 

**_Enticing, and strong boned. He was an image of pure ecstasy . As we rode down boulevards, i knew he could pass for my son. My son who liked girly things but  i didn't mind._ **

 

He smirked in his red lipstick and gave me puppy dog eyes.

 

''Are you happy, my love?'' 

 

He stood quiet. 

 

''Why did you marry my mother?'' He changed the subject and i saw the hurt in his eyes. 

 

 

We were four hundred and fifty feet miles away from our haven and he asked me the inevitable. 

 

I was speechless. Why did i marry the Big Stilinski. 

 

''I wanted to stay  close to you.'' I believed that was why. 

 

''Then you loved her ri-''

 

''Quiet Stiles!" I raised my voice at the fragile child. 

 

His painted lips frowned and he licked them. 

 

I rolled my eyes and continued on. 

 

''Can we stop at a gas station?'' Asked Stiles as he held his stomach. 

 

''Are you having problems?''

 

''I hurt inside.'' 

 

I hit the brakes and looked his way. 

 

''What? I was a fresh-daisy boy. Look what you've done to me.''

 

I stuttered for words but then continued on the empty road. 

 

-X-

 

 

 

One hundred and Seventy miles to go. 

 

He sang along with the radio and i ached for his touch. 

 

He then brought up Theo. 

 

 

''Theo taught me something, something i think you'd like!" Stiles said his cheeks flushing.

 

 

''What is this, thing he taught?'' I asked with a sigh in between my lines.

 

He extended  out an arm and played with my zipper. .

 

''I can put my mouth on your penis!''

 

My eyes widened and i gulped. We traveled on empty streets but yet i still felt the law was breathing on my back. 

 

 

He went out of  his way to make his mouth a lined with my staff. 

 

Stiles sucked on my tip and, it felt sublime. His lips were soft and his red lipstick was smearing all over my staff. 

 

I kept my eyes on the road and shivered when i felt him hollow his cheeks and explore deeper. 

 

 

I heard a suction noise and i moaned aloud. Soft moans came from him. His mouth was wet and made my cock slimy. 

 

With arousal i pulled his hair with hand and the other I steered the wheel. 

 

 

He stopped and i let go, he got off with a pop and asked, ''How was that?'' He was so excited and his lipstick was all over his cheeks, barely any on his lip. His eyes were glossy and his hair messy, along with his skirt up. 

 

 

All that roamed through my mind was how much he fulfilled. 

 

He smiled and sat back down, but then pouted and looked away. 

 

 

My heart seemed everywhere at once. 

 

 

''Can... Can i have an allowance?'' He said weakly. 

 

''You can have anything you'd like.''

 

 

 

 

                 _ **He had me wrapped around his finger, he was truly  brilliant at his game,  making me feel for him. I suppose i'm being to kind to him. I'm afraid.**_

_**What i am afraid of is if the priest'll find the sin with a tap of the shoulder. Lolita, light of my life fire of loins. Stiles Stilinski, fragile like a flower, lugubrious enough to ignore. My sin, my soul, Lolita.** _

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury,** _

**_I'd rather go blind then watch myself lose him. To see and proceed to live on without the essence is like walking around with no heart or change to spare. His soft skin painted with imperfections, made me so somber. That was the norm but-I wanted to live on only knowing he had ONLY perfections._ **

**_You are wrong if you say nobody is perfect, because he is, absolutely. You see how I'm lying to myself. That is the only way! That's the only way, i can forgive my self._ **

Seventy miles to go and we only took two gas stops. Stiles looked on the verge of throwing up. Him, having cum in his mouth.

He then spit it out and sighed. ''You ruined my seats!" I teased and he only rolled his eyes.

I looked ahead at the road and noticed the houses and apartments, it'd be easy for them to catch me. Put me behind bars and take him away. Oh the horror.

Unlike me, Stiles was quite quiet. ''What's wrong?'' I asked him pulling away from the road for just a second.

His lip quivered, ''I'm so dirty...''

_**It was jarring to hear but I do not blame him. He immediately turned to sex instead of the customary way of grieving. The jury, do not blame me for the boy's ways. I did not make him this way in so little time but yet I seem to forget he is only a child, a nymph waiting to be washed.** _

He then was bawling. I sighed loudly and let him do so.

One mile left, he still couldn't stop. I harshly grabbed his arm and pulled it. He tried to retract but his small self is no way compared to me. I made him palm me all while I drove into the drive way of the regular house, him and i were going to live in.

''I'm not in the mood.'' He then firmly took his hand away and got out of the car. I followed and he waited by the front door.

_**Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, the house belonged to an old friend who is not using the home any longer. I had to take Stiles away, like I said I seem to forget he is only a child or i just don't want to remember that.** _

Stiles immediately wondered off upstairs. I closed the door and proceeded to follow him. He went to the second largest room that was a light violet. The bed was a twin and it had nice white curtains at the windows with drawers on the side of the bed. Stiles fell onto the bed and spread open his legs and then closed them shut, all while looking at me.

''Derek Hale'' He said in a posh voice, ''Fuck me raw!" He had some serious mood swings.

I kissed his neck all while he sucked on my index and middle finger. I humped against him and let out a soft moan. The bed creaked as my slick fingers were going in and out of his hole. Stiles panted and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He forced down for more friction as I sped up the pace. Soon wet noises were heard from Stiles' hole, almost like a squishy sound.

I pulled off my pants and slowly stroke my staff all while Stiles fingered himself now. I slapped away his hand and a lined myself with his opening and soon rammed in. The bed moved back and forth and Stiles tried pulling on my hair, hurting me a bit.

 

His hole opened wider as my thrusts made him gasp and choke. The poor boy started biting on my shoulder as he was being moved. 

''Cum already!" Stiles said groaning as his dick was limp. 

"Oh fuck- stiles-yeah, ugh.'' I cummed inside of him and he giggled. 

''Feed me you old sloth.'' 

''enough with the nicknames, you're being rude.''

"Fuck. off. you. ass.hole.'' He smiled, oh he smiled so wickedly. 

I lingered around his neck and took a hold of it. "I said enough.''

His eyes watered and his lips pursed, soon he was gasping and flopping. 

"I-I'm s-s-sorr-y.'' He said in between breaths, I let go and kissed his neck. My body was on him and made him wiggle. "Can I eat now?'' Stiles said with tears still in his eyes. 

By then I cooked hamburgers and made him a homemade milk shake when i went to the grocery store. There i saw children playing and thought how nice they looked. There was one little boy who resembled Stiles. Wide eyes, smiles, brown doe eyes, moles, lips so, so sublime. I got lost in the moment, the little boy was now staring back at me. I smiled and he smiled back. Unlike Stiles, the boy seemed happy. Happier than what i see, I know, I just do.

 

_**Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, little boys are the cure to my illness. My boredom, Stiles made me feel ever so lovely. Although I must admit he's an... ass but he loves me or so i think. That reminds me, i must enroll Stiles in school. Again, again, i hear him crying, again, again, i feel him slowly dying.** _

__**Dying, dying, Lolita Stilinski,  
Of hate and remorse I’m dying.  
And again my hairy fist I raise,  
And again I hear you crying.  **

__

**_My poor Stiles I am so sorry._ **


End file.
